numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Eight (character)
0'Eight', or 8', is a character who appeared in Numberblocks. He is well known for his alter-ego, Octoblock. 8 first appears in the episode with the same name. He is voiced by Marcel McCalla. Appearance 8 is the Numberblock made up of 8 magenta blocks, with 8 octopus-like limbs and an dark magenta (cream in Series 2) infinity symbol-shaped pair of goggles with 8 points, 4 on each side. Episode Appearances *''Eight (debut) *''Nine'' *''Ten'' *''Just Add One'' *''Blast Off'' *''Double Trouble'' (biggest number) *''The Three Threes'' *''Odds and Evens'' *''Fluffies'' (biggest number) *''The Two Tree'' *''Numberblock Castle'' *''Ten Green Bottles'' *''Now We Are Six to Ten'' *''Numberblobs'' *''Building Blocks'' *''Peekaboo!'' *''Hiccups'' *''What's the Difference?'' *''Numberblock Rally'' *''Five and Friends'' *''Octoblock to the Rescue!'' (biggest number) *''Ten Again'' *''Flatland'' *''The Legend of Big Tum'' *''Mirror, Mirror'' Total number of appearances: 25 '''Alter-Egos 'Octonaughty' He is an Eight with green tentacles and a green mask and he has small pupils and big teeeeeeeeeeeeeth. Notes *8's way of being a spider in his debut episode is a reference to Spider-Man. *8's catchphrase is "Octoblock, (command), 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, (said command)!" *8 is the second Numberblock to have eyelash-like points on an eye, the first being 6. It is possible that his "eyelashes" are actually parts of his mask. **Just like 2's glasses might be his real eyes, it is also possible that his mask is his real eyes. **When 8 is first seen, many viewers mistakenly think he is a girl, due to his body color (which being pink) and eyelashes. *There is another "Octoblock" in the real world, which is a round xylophone with 8 keys. *8 is the only Numberblock greater than 5 who can make more than 3 arrangements in the first series. *8 is the biggest Numberblock voiced by Marcel McCalla. *8 is one of the only three Numberblocks to not have a number bond episode, the other two being 6 and 9. *8 had a continuous error where he had 4 normal limbs, especially whenever 9 sneezes. The episodes 8 had the error are in: **''Nine, Ten with Just Add One and The Three Threes.'' *So far, 8 makes the most shapes out of all the Numberblocks, even more than 5. **To prove this, In 6's verse of 8's song, you can see all the shapes 8 can make in the background. **8 would have 369 shapes, because there are 369 possible octominoes. ***If rotations and reflections are also distinct, there are 2725 shapes Octoblock can make. *8 in Series 2 has a lighter-coloured mask. *According to Now We Are Six to Ten, 8 wasn't Octoblock until he got tickled by a radioactive octopus. *8 is capable of generating an Octoblock signal with his Numberling. *8 is the first Numberblock to make a diagonal shape (his "Bend" Form and his "Pop" form (which is just the donut but diagonal)) Quotes *''"Octoblock, (command), 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, (said command)!"'' *''"Have no fear!/Never Fear! Octoblock is here!"'' *''"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 8 arms. Or are they legs? Whatever they are, I like them. I am Eight!"'' *''”Octonaughty, (command), 8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1, (said command)!”'' Prototype Designs Gabe Sotillo's original design of 8 is pink and is a cyclops like 1. He has a dark pink unibrow, a blue octagonal eye, dark pink lips, blue limbs, and a bow tie with 8 points. It is guessed by Gabe that he loves octagons. Lauraadshead1's original design of 8 is dark green with lighter green eyebrows, eyes that are rectangular, lips, and limbs in a similar fashion to 4. It is guessed that Lauraadshead1's original design of 8 is 4's cousin. He also highly resembles 4 in this design. but the number after 8 took the similarity instead. Counterparts *Spider-Man (namesake series) - Both are heroic and spidery, but Spider-Man has only 4 limbs. *Otto Octavius (Doctor Octopus) (Spider-Man) - Both have the prefix "octo" in their regular or ego names, but 8 is a hero, whereas Doctor Octopus and Octonaughty are villains. *Pearl and Ted (Disney's Finding Nemo) - All 3 are pink and have 8 limbs. *Numberjack Eight (Numberjacks) - Both have the same number and name. *Boz (Cubeez) - Both are pink and are boys. *Sam Sharp (The Loud House) - Both have 4 pairs of eyelashes. *Duck (Thomas & Friends) - Both have the same number. *8 Noom (DragonBox) - Both are pink and 8 blocks tall. *Flexers (Mixels) - All 4 have tentacles, but the Flexers are orange, while 8 is pink. *Agent 8 (Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion) - Both have the same number; both designs are based from an octopus; both are heroes. Agent 8 is a creature known as an "Octoling". His or her creature race's name shares the same prefix as Numberblock 8's ego name, the prefix being "octo". Pearl and Marina also call him or her by his or her number, Eight. Gallery S2 E3.PNG |"Octoblock, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, huh!" S2 E9.PNG |Numberland Jones 8 in "Double Trouble" 8 2+3+3.PNG|8 in 2+3+3 form One, Two, Eight, Eight.png|1, 2, and two 8's in "The Two Tree" 9DAD2DA5-B298-43D4-B598-799F9B947BF8.jpeg|A real octoblock 9840ACBD-9AB5-4FBF-9219-A0094ACD5AF3.jpeg|8 remade in Minecraft Eight with regular limbs.PNG|Before 8 became Octoblock 82BAC99B-83CD-4431-922E-B1B5D7F614F9.png|Pre-Octoblock waiting for a bus Hey.png|CHEEEEEESE! �� Yummy cheese. Eight says boo.PNG|Eight saying boo 0C8E24FF-90AA-4425-8A0F-E4E80804C156.png|Oh, all the shapes Octoblock could make! Can you find the Wrench? (Hint: it’s upside-down) 96731DF7-1D7E-4670-915E-D384669B63B3.png|Symmetrical Octominoes 90A8BFE5-1925-4EAA-ADD9-C7EA3821B550.png|More Symmetrical Octominoes 16B9718C-577B-47C5-9490-0470D6D811EB.png|Rotational Symmetrical Octominoes 55EC388F-8127-457E-8488-E9C75527B8ED.png|“The Windmill” 984F2872-3143-4CD6-ACA9-7B190B25413C.png|Octominoes with Reflectional AND Rotational Symmetry (including Typical Octoblock, Boo, and the famous Donut) CF957647-5C69-450B-9705-B11D3C95FED1.png|Octominoes with Holes Sleeping_8.PNG|8 sleeping in "Now We Are Six To Ten" Category:Characters Category:Even Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 2 Numberblocks Category:Composite Numberblocks Category:Rectangle characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Numberblocks voiced by marcel mcalla Category:Multiple Of 4 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 8 Numberblocks Category:Cube Numberblocks Category:Ice Category:Octopus Characters Category:Octagonal Numberblocks Category:Numbers Category:2017